


Jour 30 - Une épaule sur laquelle pleurer

by Yunael



Series: Inktober 2017 [30]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Inktober 2017, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: / Trentième jour de l'Inktober 2017 \Son pouce glissait le long de son écran, faisant défiler les actualités les unes après les autres, accompagnées de leur lot de commentaires et remarques en tout genre. A la vue de chacun d’entre eux, Yurio sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Mais il ne s’agissait de rien de positif, non, plutôt d’une sorte d’adrénaline mêlée à sa rage, sa frustration, sa tristesse. Il se sentait atrocement mal. Toutes ces personnes qu’il croyait être ses fans, et qui, maintenant, lui plantaient un coup de poignard dans le dos. Il savait bien qu’au fond, elles ne pensaient pas à mal. Mais c’était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de les haïr, secrètement.





	Jour 30 - Une épaule sur laquelle pleurer

**Author's Note:**

> [ CW : Underage ]  
> Thème donné par whumpreads pour l'Inktober 2017!  
> Bonne lecture!

Son pouce glissait le long de son écran, faisant défiler les actualités les unes après les autres, accompagnées de leur lot de commentaires et remarques en tout genre. A la vue de chacun d’entre eux, Yurio sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Mais il ne s’agissait de rien de positif, non, plutôt d’une sorte d’adrénaline mêlée à sa rage, sa frustration, sa tristesse. Il se sentait atrocement mal. Toutes ces personnes qu’il croyait être ses fans, et qui, maintenant, lui plantaient un coup de poignard dans le dos. Il savait bien qu’au fond, elles ne pensaient pas à mal. Mais c’était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de les haïr, secrètement.

Lorsqu’il en eut assez, il verrouilla son téléphone, et le jeta un peu plus loin, avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, en position fœtale, sur le matelas en dessous de lui. Toutes ces paroles remuaient à l’intérieur de son crâne, refusant de le laisser en paix. Toutes ces exclamations de dégoût, quant à sa relation avec cet homme, de qui il était tombé amoureux il y avait si longtemps de cela ; Viktor Nikiforov. Leur écart d’âge semblait poser problème à bon nombre de personnes, qui n’approuvaient pas cette union, alors même que les articles en question soulevaient une simple « rumeur ». Les deux garçons avaient fait en sorte de rester discrets en public, mais, apparemment, pas assez pour échapper indéfiniment à l’attention des journalistes.

Douze années de différence. Il ne pouvait le nier, cela représentait un sacré écart malgré tout. Et Yurio demeurait mineur. Mais il avait maintenant seize ans, et était, de ce fait, reconnu comme majeur, sexuellement, en Russie, là où il vivait. Il pouvait enfin faire ce qu’il voulait de ses sentiments. Et des personnes trouvaient encore leur mot à dire là-dessus, alors que même son grand-père avait accepté cette relation.

 

« Foutez-moi la paix… Je suis plus un gosse… » marmonna-t-il en agrippant son oreiller, et en le serrant contre lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 

Un soupir étouffé de sanglots lui échappa. Il en avait assez, assez de se faire materner par de parfaits inconnus, qui ne connaissaient pas l’intensité de la flamme brûlant en lui, à l’égard du Russe aux cheveux argentés. Jamais il n’aurait pensé voir ses sentiments obtenir une quelconque réciprocité, un jour. Et pourtant, même si tel s’avérait être le cas, il se trouvait dans l’incapacité de profiter pleinement de l’amour le submergeant, à cause de ces fichues remarques. A force de les ressasser, il sentit de petites gouttelettes se former aux coins de ses yeux, s’écoulant lentement contre la literie qu’il pressait tout contre lui.

Il demeura un moment ainsi, jusqu’à ce qu’il entendît la porte de la chambre s’ouvrir. Quelqu’un s’approcha, et s’assit sur le rebord du lit, sans que cela ne le fasse réagir. Il savait très bien de qui il s’agissait. Et il ne voulait pas que cette personne soit témoin de son visage, accablé de larmes. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle se fasse du souci pour lui. Une main se posa dans ses cheveux blonds, et se mit à les caresser, avec douceur. Il ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur la tendresse communiquée par ce geste. Il ne voulait plus penser à ces personnes. Il ne voulait plus en entendre parler.

 

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

 

A l’entente de cette voix au timbre si doux, si soucieux, cependant, Yurio ne put s’empêcher de relever le visage, dévoilant sa mine attristée à son amant qui, dès qu’il la vit, tendit les bras en direction du blond, l’invitant à se blottir contre lui. L’intéressé ne se fit pas prier, et, l’instant suivant, se retrouvait contre Viktor, le visage enfoui dans son torse. Les caresses reprirent, descendant cette fois-ci jusque dans le dos du plus jeune. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Mais il se sentait si bien, entouré par la chaleur corporelle de cet homme qu’il aimait.

 

« Tu as vu des articles sur nous, pas vrai ? »

 

Yurio opina lentement. Il sentit l’étreinte de Viktor se faire plus puissante, comme s’il cherchait à bien lui faire ressentir sa présence. Cela le rassurait, et l’aidait à se calmer, petit à petit. Avec lui à ses côtés, il pouvait oublier le reste. Tout n’était que broutilles, à côté des sentiments qu’il éprouvait.

 

« Je peux comprendre, tu sais. Même si je ne cautionne pas leurs dires. Mais… Oui, je comprends.

\- Moi aussi… souffla Yurio. Mais j’en ai… Plus qu’assez de leurs insultes. De leur fichue morale. Ca se saurait, si tu me forçais à quoi que ce soit. Je suis assez grand pour prendre soin de moi. Et puis, je sais pas, c’est pas comme si je me tapais Yakov. »

 

L’argenté ne put retenir un petit rire. Même dans cet état, le blond demeurait un irritable chaton, hérissant les poils à la moindre occasion. Il appréciait beaucoup cet aspect de sa personnalité. Malgré ses tendances à râler pour tout et n’importe quoi, il n’en restait pas moins un être absolument adorable, passionné dans ce qu’il faisait, et extrêmement doué. Il était devenu si beau, si resplendissant en grandissant que Viktor, qui était bien longtemps resté indifférent à son égard, avait senti ses sentiments se faire secouer, peu à peu, l’attirant de plus en plus vers son compatriote au fort caractère. Il ne ressentait cela que depuis quelques mois, et, malgré l’écart les séparant, savait ceux-ci authentiques. Les deux s’étaient cependant mis d’accord pour n’officialiser leur relation face aux caméras que lorsque Yurio atteindrait la majorité… Si cela ne venait pas à se savoir avant.

 

« Je te dirais bien de ne pas les écouter, Yuri. Mais malgré tout, tu dois quand même faire attention à toi. Si tu trouves que je déborde, que je viens à me montrer toxique sans le vouloir, tu dois tout de suite me le signifier, d’accord ? En aucun cas je ne veux te faire le moindre mal. Il faut que _tu_ décides ce qui est bon pour _toi_.

\- Je sais. Je suis assez grand pour ça, répéta le blond.

\- Bien. Je t’aime, mon chaton. »

 

A l’entente de la dernière phrase de Viktor, Yurio ne put empêcher de légères rougeurs d’apparaître sur ses joues. Son cœur se remit à battre la chamade, de façon chaleureuse, cette fois-ci, envahit par cette tendresse que lui procurait son amoureux. Ce dernier attrapa le visage du blond entre ses mains, et dégagea l’une de ses longues mèches dorées du pouce, avant de se pencher vers lui, sans se brusquer, attendant la permission du plus jeune.

Celui-ci n’eut pas besoin de la donner, puisqu’il vint directement déposer ses lèvres contre celles de son aîné, afin qu’ils puissent échanger un petit baiser, chargé de l’amour qu’ils se portaient mutuellement. Un frisson bienheureux parcourut le corps de Yurio, alors qu’il murmurait, contre les lèvres de son amant ;

 

« Je t’aime aussi, Vitya. Quoi qu’ils en pensent. »


End file.
